


Animal Instinct

by Sarisia (Rrrowr)



Series: Prince of Tennis shorts [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay, Minor Injuries, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Sarisia
Summary: Oishi breaks up a fight between Momoshiro and Kaidohwith unexpected resultsand does his best to make sure fights never happen again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> repost from lj

Oishi's not usually a curious fellow. He follows, more often than not, the path he knows. Sometimes, that requires him to be a mother; other times, he's ruthless, though not so ruthless as boys can be to each other when the stress of Nationals piles up.

It had been a shock to witness it. He knows Kaidoh and Momoshiro fight, but had never had the chance to see it transform from words to fists. But some shoving around had escalated into throwing punches, to scuffles, to Momoshiro making a quick get away while Kaidoh was cradling his fist against his stomach.

Oishi wishes he could find some way to get them to stop fighting. He doubts that doubles would help.

"Why do you fight with him?" he asks as disapprovingly as possible while he carefully tends to the scrapes on Kaidoh's knuckles from where he hit a brick wall in his efforts to get Momoshiro.

Shrugging, Kaidoh doesn't immediately reply.

Kaidoh, he doesn't get. Kaidoh is wild in the way that a tamed animal is - tightly leashed, but with enough of the jungle in his eyes that it keeps others at bay. Oishi reckons it's something that he can't understand; it's probably in Kaidoh's blood, and _that's_ all over the place - forming bruises and swelling cheeks and clotting the knuckles and the corner of his mouth.

"It's just something to do, I guess," Kaidoh finally says - hisses on an inhale as Oishi presses an alcohol swab to a cut on the back of his shoulder. "It's not like I want to-" another hiss as he flinches from a fresh swab, " _Sempai,_ " he finishes with a sigh.

The manner with which Kaidoh accepts injury is almost intriguing. Oishi would have to have a hundred hands to be able to count how many times he's had to tend to Kaidoh's body after a tennis match. He's seen bruises the size of tennis balls form over the pale skin of Kaidoh's stomach and he's nearly killed Kaidoh for having beat his own knee after losing to Echizen.

He doesn't understand it, but he considers the idea that pain is something that animals need.

Oishi recognizes too easily when he's stepping off the beaten path. He sees, even, when paved road fades into grassy fields, as he takes a firm hold of Kaidoh's arms.

"You've been careless with yourself," Oishi says and feels like he's talking to Tezuka. But he would never - could never - bring himself to grasp Tezuka like this, with his thumbs finding small bruises that make him recoil and fight. "You should take better care of your body."

It's sick and more than a little perverse to enjoy the feel of an animal fighting in his arms while his mouth catches the taste of blood and sweat from injury. He only clutches harder and slicks his tongue up the length of Kaidoh's neck to taste the bruise on his cheek. Beneath him, Kaidoh squirms out the final fight in him, and _growls._

Kaidoh's arm breaks free of Oishi's hold and his long-fingered, long-nailed hands reach behind to grab a handful of Oishi's hair. Kaidoh's kisses are all teeth and tongue, but despite that, he's not quite fighting anymore.

Not when he's gasping, " _Sempai,_ " into Oishi's mouth like a curse, like a reckless, wicked, wild thing being forcibly restrained.

Kaidoh's all rolling muscle in Oishi's arms. Oishi can smell the sweat and see blood seeping through the bandage on Kaidoh's knuckles - because Kaidoh's clenching his hands into fists, trying not to fight. And even when Oishi's got a hard cock in his hands, he has the taste of copper on his lips.

Oishi's not sure why he does it. It must be animal instinct, to claim and assert one's authority. Either way, when Kaidoh comes in his hand and turns his head away to smother the sound of it in his own shoulder, Oishi bites down on the bared skin, at first without breaking and then harder, until he can taste blood on his end of his tongue. Kaidoh stiffens immediately - his whole body; even where Oishi still holds him in the circle of his palm - and groans softly.

"You won't fight with Momoshiro anymore, Kaidoh," he says and licks the last of the blood off of his lips. "If you want something to do, from now on you'll find me instead. Understand?"

When Kaidoh turns to meet his eyes, it's with a gaze as wild as the night. Slowly, his tongue flicks out to catch a bit of the blood that's lingered all this time at the corner of his mouth.

Oishi thinks he feels the rumble of a purr against his palm. The paved road he's strayed from seems further away than ever, now.

"Yes, sempai."


End file.
